


11's First Noel

by snowzone5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Mileven Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowzone5/pseuds/snowzone5
Summary: Merry Christmas
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	11's First Noel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooFondofStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFondofStars/gifts).



> Merry Christmas

Eleven looked frantically out the window, “Is Santa coming?”

Her eyes looked so hopeful that Hopper felt like crap when he told her. “I made sure you were safe. Even if the bad men tried to follow Santa here. Honey, I don’t think Santa can even find this place. I promised you I would keep you safe. That  _ nobody _ could find you here.”

El looked down, and said in a small voice, “Ok dad.”

“But,” Hopper tried to put as much enthusiasm in his voice as possible, “We will be getting up before the sun even comes up, and I’ll take you to the Wheeler's for Christmas morning.”

That got a smile out of his daughter. Hopper felt a little better. She deserved so much more.

He frowned. He heard a jinglling. And then a loud scraping sound.

He had his gun out as he and Eleven looked up to the ceiling listening to the sound on the rooftop.

“Is that Santa!?” El’s eyes were wide as saucers.

“Let me take a look, can you do me a favour honey and get put together a shaving kit for me? Right now? I’ll check to see if it’s Santa.”

“Ok.” El thought the request was a little weird, but it sounded like he wanted to maybe go to the Wheeler’s tonight for a sleepover and he would want to shave in the morning.

There was a knock on the door.

Hopper cocked his revolver, looked at his daughter and gave her the _shhh_ sign with his finger to his lips.

All the locks opened. He looked at Eleven and she was shaking her head.

It wasn’t her. She didn’t do it.

The door swung open.

Hopper wasn’t sure who’s eyes were open the widest. His, because he saw big guy in the red suit was at the door, El’s because she was watching this and the passenger that Santa had with him.

Mike Wheeler’s eyes seemed to be the widest of all.

The big guy in the red suit said, “I heard there was a special little girl here who was missing her boyfriend. Well I found him, he had a picture and asked if I could find her. Well I  _ am _ Santa Claus. So I brought him here in my sleigh. finding her was easy… you know what that’s like, right Eleven?”

El looked at Santa, Hopper didn’t think her eyes could get any wider.

“Chief?” Santa said. I know you would feel better if you could be on duty for a few hours but don’t want to leave your daughter home alone.”

Hopper nodded, not quite believing what was going on.

“Well, Mike is here with her now, and I have one of the special elves keeping an eye on this place.

“Eleven will be safe with Mike.”

El looked up at her dad, a million questions in her eyes.

“Oh, I almost forgot this.” Santa handed a bag over to Hopper.

“They can open these tonight before bed. I left some more for the three of you at the Wheeler’s place. I know you will be going there tomorrow morning.”

Hopper nodded, a little numb.

“Ok, I’m going to give the three of you a treat. You get to watch me take off with the reindeer in full flight..”

That was Eleven’s first Noel. 

One she and Mike would never forget for the rest of their lives.


End file.
